


Cream

by Jillian



Series: Scratching itches [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘What is it with you and my beard, Tommy?'</p>
<p>‘It’s just… it’s not you this time. You don’t look like you. Before, you looked like a porn star but now you look like a porn star’s Christian brother. And… I miss your face…’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream

Tommy is just about to hit the shower when his phone rings. By the sound of the specific tone, he knows exactly who it is and his face grins a wicked grin. He’s been waiting for this call.

‘Adam! How nice of you to call. To what do I owe this honor?’ If Tommy were an animated character, he’d have devil horns holding up a halo.

‘What’s with this gift that’s just delivered at my door?’

‘Ah, so you got the gift first? What, you don’t like it? I figured yours was broken so I bought you a new one. I’m a good friend like that.’

‘My razor isn’t broken, Tommy. And what do you mean by I got the gift first? What else is there?’

‘You’ll see…’

‘Tommy! What else is there?’

‘I may or may not have posted a few throwbacks on Instagram this morning. But nothing to worry about, just a little trip down memory lane.’ Tommy is having way too much fun with this. Though he knows he’s in trouble when he meets up with Adam in a few days. 

The other end of the line stays quiet for a while, just heavy breathing and the rattling of Adam’s brain. He’s definitely thinking of punishment. Tommy just hopes he still gets to come at the end of his punishment.

‘Get your ass over here, now!’

‘Can I still take my shower first?’

‘Not if you know what’s good for you!’ And just as Tommy feared, Adam hangs up without another word. What is it with Adam and his lack of telephone etiquette? No matter if you’re mad or horny or whatever, you say goodbye when you hang up.

All the way to Adam’s place, Tommy wonders what’s going to happen. Will he get to sit in his corner for a few hours? Watch him not shave? Or he’ll only trim, the fucker. 

Adam buzzes him up, without a word of course, cause… why talk, right? Something that both annoys the shit out of Tommy, yet it does something to him…

The door is open but Adam is nowhere to be found. Not even in the bedroom. The lounge is equally empty. Tommy’s first calls are left unanswered, until he hears rummaging in the master bathroom.

‘Finally. Took you long enough. Why are you still dressed? I thought we settled this last time you were here? Don’t just stand there, Tommy, take it off, putt it away and get back in here.’

In record time Tommy is undressed and headed back to the bathroom, a proud hard-on leading the way like a homing-beacon. He wants to wear a smug grin too, but that’s pushing it. A good thing too cause Adam really does look dangerous. This could be fun…

‘What is it with you and my beard, Tommy? Have you ever heard me complain about your facial hair? And I can’t recall you complaining about it before. So what’s different this time? What is it that makes you even complain, albeit without obvious words, but still obvious to me, on social media?’

‘It’s just… it’s not you this time. You don’t look like you. Before, you looked like a porn star but now you look like a porn star’s Christian brother. And… I miss your face…’

‘You miss my face? It’s right here, I’m still me. But I’m willing to consider but only if you do something in return.’

‘Anything. Anything to get your face back. You shouldn’t hide. Me, I get lazy but I don’t hide my face. Don’t say you’re lazy also because you take better care of yourself than any person I ever met. Just tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it.’

‘Get in the shower.’ Adam doesn’t respond to Tommy’s words, but Tommy can clearly see he’s thinking about them. He briefly wonders what Adam might be thinking of them. Not long, because Adam turns the shower on and demands his attention back to the here and now.

‘Clean yourself up, Tommy. Not a trace of make-up left on your face. Call me when you’re done.’

‘Y-you’re not going to watch?’ Wait… is Adam really pissed? That wasn’t supposed to happen. The bloody razor was just a joke. The reason behind it is real, but this joke is not supposed to make him pissed. ‘I-I’m sorry, Adam. It was a joke, the razor. Please don’t be mad.’

‘I didn’t say I wasn’t going to watch. I only told you to call me when you’re done. I didn’t say you could lose your hard-on either. Get in the shower, Tommy. Clean yourself up and call me when you’re done.’

‘But…’

‘Don’t make me ask you again, Tommy. Do as I ask you to or go home.’

Adam walks away without giving away any sign of how he truly feels. Tommy doesn’t know what to do. He wants to run after Adam, make sure he really isn’t mad. But he wants to be good for him too. Make him happy and proud again. 

So, he decides to stay where he is and wash up. Scrub his face clean, wash his hair and most importantly; stay, the fuck, hard.

How is Adam going to check if he stays hard? Is he going to watch from a distance where Tommy can’t see him?

That thought does the trick for his dick. Just thinking about Adam secretly watching him from a dark corner, makes his dick throb. And he’s so not going to think about Adam maybe watching with someone else. He’s not. Really.

Tommy scrubs his face twice. His hair gets a special treatment and if he could find the razor he bought Adam, he would have quickly shaved. Where the hell is that bloody thing?

‘All done.’ He says fifteen minutes later. Not too loud, secretly testing his whereabouts. 

‘Adam…’ He says again a little bit later, this time a little louder. Maybe he’s not watching after all.

‘I heard you the first time, stop testing me, Tommy.’

‘All done.’ He says again, hardly a whisper. 

‘Shave.’

‘I already wanted to but I can’t find a razor anywhere.’

‘I know, I took it with me. Lather up, make it good.’

Right. How do you make shaving yourself sexy? Tommy has no idea. Maybe he should imagine it’s Adam doing it to him. That definitely turns him on. Hopefully it does Adam too.

He lathers up a thick layer of shaving cream on his chin and his throat. It tingles as Tommy pretends it’s Adam’s hands on his skin. He can’t help it, but lingers a little longer than necessary. With his eyes closed it feels even better.

‘Focus, Tommy. That’s enough foam.’ Tommy detects a hoarse edge to Adam’s voice, one he’s trying to hide. He doesn’t want Tommy to know his actions are getting to him. So it is working.

Tommy takes the razor from Adam and throws his head back as far and as slow as he possibly can. The cool blades of the razor a welcome feeling against his burning skin. Inch after inch, Tommy can feel his skin getting smoother, while his breathing becomes harder.

He wants to open his eyes, to see if he’s doing good, but is still afraid of pushing it. That and he doesn’t want Adam to know he’s kinda scared of failure too.

Adam hisses as Tommy’s slow torture progresses. His throat is all shaven and just the sides are left. Drops of water slide down Tommy’s chin, down his chest and that’s as far as Adam knows is safest for Tommy to let his eyes wander to.

When there really is not a single hair left on Tommy’s chin, he opens his eyes. Black eyes stare back at him, chest heaving and fingers twitching. ‘Keep going, I’ll let you keep the hair on your head, but anywhere else is going.’

‘You mean…’

‘Yes, now keep going. Start with your legs…’

Tommy tries to recall all the shower-videos he’s ever seen on RedTube. What the fuck had those girls done again that had made him want to shoot his wad in seconds? Somehow I thinks his version will look nothing like the videos he’s going to copy this from.

He looks around, trying to find a ledge or step-up or whatever he can put his foot on to lift his leg in that sexy way that one blond had done.

‘What are you doing, Tommy? And why aren’t you doing like I told you to?’

‘Hey, do you want this done quick or do you want this done right? There’s no way I can’t make this good, like you want, without props. So can you get me something to put my foot up on? Cause bending over with my legs bent like a trucker is not anyone’s idea of sexy, me thinks.’

Apparently, the trashcan turns out to be the perfect height.

Again Tommy lathers up, again he takes his torturous time shaving every inch of his hairy legs and again Adam hisses, moans and groans. When Tommy is all done with both legs, he’s kind of hoping he’s done, that Adam is finally ready to reward him. He doesn’t even care anymore if Adam doesn’t shave his chin anymore (well, today that is. He still wants the stupid hair gone).

‘Almost done, Tommy. I am going to allow you to touch your cock, but the operative word it touch not jerk, don’t let me see you even pull back once, you hear?’

How the hell is Tommy going to survive. His dick is throbbing, it hurts. He bets if he looks closely, he could actually see a beating pulse in that big vain and now he wants Adam to hold his dick while he shaves and not do anything else? RIP TJR, life has been sweet while it lasted, too bad dying is a bitch.

The first touch of shaving cream around his dick and balls almost do kill him. He hisses and for a short second his vision goes black. He can’t do this and not accidentally come.

By the time he is done, hours later it feels like, he is exhausted. He has managed not to come which is both a score and a disappointment. What probably saved him was his frustration of how to shave behind his balls. 

That and zoning Adam out. His breathing alone almost undid him more then once. It’s a good thing he did. When he looks up, Adam’s pants are around his ankles, his hair is all mussed and his hands are doing things to his dick that Tommy would so much rather do himself with his lips.

‘Show me what you’ve done.’ Adam tries to say but not much more than croaky noises sound in the air. Tommy actually gets it though and carefully shows Adam that even the crack of his ass is now free of any hair.

‘Fuck, Tommy. I… I… Fuck, I want to bend you over and open you up, watch myself disappear deep inside you. I could fuck you for days.’

And Tommy wants him to. He wants to feel Adam enter him, split him open. Tommy’s not even surprised about his thoughts anymore. He’s been thinking about them more and more lately, getting hard every time he thinks it. He looks up at Adam to say this but Adam cuts him off before he gets a chance to.

‘I think you earned your dues. Lather me up. If you’re careful, I’ll even let you shave me yourself.’

Tommy gets to shave the beard from hell himself? Adam doesn’t need to tell him that twice.

‘C-can you sit down on the toilet so I can reach better? You’re too tall, dude.’

Tommy doesn’t hesitate and sits down on Adam’s lap as soon as he sits down. If Adam won’t fuck him yet, then he’ll take the second best thing he can get.

For the fourth time, Tommy takes the shaving cream and royally lathers up. He can feel the immediate effect it has on Adam. The second Tommy touches his chin, Adam’s cock twitches and when Tommy covers Adam’s throat, he feels two hands grab his ass tight, grounding him so he can’t barely move his hips. 

He carefully moves the blades over Adam’s throat, tempted to make him bleed, just so he can kiss his skin, lick up the blood until it stops bleeding. But trust is the key word right now. He needs to keep Adam’s trust or he’ll never get another chance like this. 

Tiny gasps escape Adam’s mouth, desperate attempts to stay as still as he can, seem to be futile. Before Tommy is even done shaving his throat, he is rocking Tommy’s hips against his, their cocks sliding along one and other.

‘Careful! You don’t want me to cut you, do you?’

‘Not my problem. But you’re right, I don’t want any cuts…’

The friction is killing Tommy. He can’t focus. He can’t do this. Not with Adam beneath him, taking him closer and closer to the edge. Tommy wants to get up, get some space between his dick and doom. It’s his own fault, he should not have sat down. He should have known Adam would do something like this, but he has to right his wrong, admit defeat and finish the job from a safer point of view.

‘Where the hell do you think you’re going? I didn’t tell you to get up. Sit down, Tommy. You’re not done yet.’

‘Please… please let me get up. I can’t shave you without cutting you up when you keep moving like that.’

‘Like what, Tommy? You don’t like it when I rock our cocks together? I want you to tell me if you don’t like what I do to you, Tommy, not hide it and try to get away from me. If you don’t tell me, I don’t know and I’ll keep doing it. Until you speak up, I’ll keep doing what I’m doing. So sit back down and finish your job. You wanted my beard gone, then you take care of it.’

Adam pulls Tommy back down in his lap. Hands on his ass and his fingers close to that little pink hole that’s silently begging for attention.

Adam slumps down just a little bit, changing all the angles, making it ten times harder for Tommy to finish without creating a bloodbath. Their cocks slide together while Adam’s balls keep tickling Tommy’s hole. 

Tommy is about to lose his battle. He rests his forehead against Adam’s, breathing hard, not even trying to keep doing what he’s supposed to do. It’s all too much yet nowhere near enough. 

He rocks his own hips in sync with Adam’s, harder and faster. He bites Adam’s chin, wishing they were on kissing terms. ‘Fuck me’, he whispers but either Adam doesn’t hear or he chooses not to respond.

He bites Adam again, his chin, behind his ear, his neck, everywhere he would have kissed him if he had the chance. He keeps doing it until Adam pulls his head back and keeps him away. Adam’s hand a vice grip in his hair, pulling back so far, his head is almost in his neck.

‘Let go’, Adam whispers out of the blue. Tommy knows he heard right, but it surprises him. He’d expected Adam would make him get back on his knees to finish himself off while he would get to swallow Adam’s release. He wouldn’t even complain if that were the case. But he wants this more. ‘Let me feel you come undone.’

If Adam had not held Tommy as tight as he is, Ropes of come would have flown past Adam’s chest, maybe even hit his shoulders. Tommy can’t breathe while he shoots. He can’t see a thing with his eyes open, everything’s all white. The only two things that seem to work are his cock and his voice. A primal scream fills the entire apartment.

Tommy doesn’t let himself bask in afterglory. As soon as he knows the last drops have left the tip of his still hard cock, he rushes from Adam’s lap and gets on his knees in front of him.

He doesn’t hesitate. He needs to do this. Whatever Adam thinks right now, if he doesn’t like what he’s doing, then this time he should speak up. He laps every drop of his own come off Adam’s stomach. He doesn't stop until the last drop is gone. 

And when the last drop is gone, he licks his lips, looks up at Adam and swallows the very purple head of his cock. He bobs his head up and down as fast as he can, hollowing his cheeks and softly moaning in pleasure.

Adam tries to pull Tommy off when he's ready to shoot, but Tommy shakes his head and just opens his mouth. It's enough for Adam to let go. He fills Tommy's mouth, it's so much that it almost doesn't fit. But Tommy's a pro, he manages to keep every drop in his mouth.

Tommy can see the hesitation in Adam's face. He knows what Adam wants, he secretly wants it too. But they have this fucking no-kissing rule, snowballing opportunity or not. Instead Tommy swallows every drop, still keeping his eyes on Adam. 

'Fuck, Tommy, the things you do to me.' Adam groans and pulls Tommy back in his lap and just holds him. 

'I heard you earlier.' Adam says after a while. 'I want to, I almost did. But you're not ready, Tommy. You're getting there, but you're not there yet. If I had given in today, we both would have regretted it in the end and I don't want that to happen. You've come such a long way. Can you remember that first time when I wasn't even allowed to look at you? You sat there in that corner trying to hide, pretending nothing was going on. You were so embarrassed when you came, remember that? Look at you now. You were begging me to fuck you. If you really want it, we'll go there one day. But that day is still in the future. I would be honored to share that experience with you, I want you to know that.'

'I only want it to be you, just so you know that.'

'I know... thank you...

Now about this piss-poor job you did at shaving me. You have quite some work to do, so get cracking.'


End file.
